


Zwei Weihnachtswünsche

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e14 The Next Doctor, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist die Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember und Rose kann nicht schlafen. Sie weiß, dass sie und der halbmenschliche Doktor eigentlich dazu bestimmt waren, das ideale Paar zu sein, doch immer, wenn sie sich in die Augen sehen, sehnen sich ihre Herzen nach etwas anderem. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit es auszusprechen. Und vielleicht gehen ihre beiden sehnlichsten Weihnachtswünsche dann ja doch noch in Erfüllung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schneeflocken

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar: Ein Versuch von mir, das Ende von Staffel 4 gerade zu rücken :)
> 
>   Genre: In erster Linie Romance, aber ein bisschen TimeyWimey, Comedy und Aliens sind natürlich auch dabei.  
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who gehört immer noch der BBC! Irgendwas muss mit meinem Eroberungsplan schief gelaufen sein...

Wenn man aus dem Fenster sah, konnte man kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab fallen und mit dem Wind tanzen sehen. Die Straßenlaternen spendeten ein goldgelbes Licht und in ihrem Schein leuchteten die Schneeflocken noch einmal auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden landeten und die dichte, weiße Decke höher wachsen ließen. Kein anderer Tag hätte besser zu diesem Schauspiel gepasst, als der 25. Dezember, auch wenn die Uhrzeit von 4 Uhr morgens besser gewählt hätte sein können.  
  
Rose stand am Fenster, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte, und beobachtete minutenlang das stetige Fallen immer neuer Schneeflocken, als sehe sie ihrem eigenen Leben beim vorbeiziehen zu. So viel war geschehen. Ihre Kindheit, ihre Jugend, ihre erste große Liebe, das Ende ihrer Schulzeit und der Beginn ihres Jobs im Kaufhaus. Ihr Leben war in einer Sackgasse angelangt, und genau an diesem Punkt rettete ihr der Doktor buchstäblich das Leben. Er nahm sie mit sich mit und zeigte ihr, was es wirklich bedeutete zu leben. Mit ihm verbrachte sie die schönsten Monate überhaupt und hörte nicht auf die Leute, die sie warnten, sich nicht zu sehr daran zu gewöhnen.  
  
Als es dann eines Tages mit einem Schlag zu Ende war und sie beide von da an in zwei unterschiedlichen Universen lebten, nahm Rose den Kampf auf für ihr Ziel, ihn wieder zu treffen. Sie gab nicht auf, so wie der Doktor es ihr beigebracht hatte. Nach Monaten der Tests, Versuche und Fehlschläge gewann sie endlich diesen Kampf und kam zurück. Sie kam um zu bleiben, doch der Doktor brachte sie wieder in ihre Welt.  
  
Hatte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht? Liebte er sie denn nicht auch?  
  
Doch. Das tat er. Und genau deswegen machte er ihr ein Geschenk. Er als fast unsterblicher Time Lord würde sein Leben nicht mit ihr teilen können, aber ein Doktor, der nur zur Hälfte Time Lord und zur anderen Hälfte Mensch war, würde das können. Und genau diesen anderen Doktor ließ er ihr da. Die selben Erinnerungen, die selben Gedanken, aber nicht mehr so unnahbar. Jetzt war er endlich greifbar für sie und konnte ihr die drei Worte sagen, nach denen sie sich so gesehnt hatte.  
  
Es war schwer gewesen, sich so aus vollem Herzen zu freuen, und gleichzeitig den Time Lord verschwinden zu sehen. Aber er war ja trotzdem bei ihr. Der Doktor. Und er hielt ihre Hand.  
  
Rose seufzte leise. Seit wie vielen Wochen lebten sie inzwischen gemeinsam in diesem Universum? Vier? Oder fünf? Eigentlich lange genug um zu dem Paar zusammengewachsen zu sein, das sie immer hatten sein wollen. Eigentlich.  
  
Von seinem Gehalt bei Torchwood hatte John, wie er sich nun nannte, sich eine schöne große Wohnung geleistet und sie eingerichtet, wie die Seiten 44, 67, 131 und 155 aus dem aktuellen Ikea-Katalog. Schick, schick, hatte Rose bei ihrem ersten Besuch dort gesagt, aber John gab zu, dass ihm irgendwie die Metallgitter, die Kabel, die Korallenmuster, und vorallem so etwas wie eine Steuerungskonsole darin fehlten. Später hatten sie sich Pizza bestellt, billigen Rotwein dazu getrunken, und waren vorm Fernseher eingeschlafen.  
  
Damals hatte Rose noch gedacht, sie seien auf dem besten Weg, doch inzwischen wusste sie es besser. Sie lebten immer noch in getrennten Wohnungen und begrüßten sich seit dem ersten Tag mit einer Umarmung, aber nie mit einem Kuss. Sie gingen oft aus, hatten Spaß, und konnten sich bei Science-Fiction-Filmen im Kino bestens amüsieren – aber es knisterte nicht zwischen ihnen. Wenn er sie aus seinen frechen braunen Augen heraus ansah, wollte sie ihm durch die Haare wuscheln, oder ihm einen Klaps gegen den Arm geben, aber sonst nichts. Was war es nur, das sie daran hinderte, in ihm ihren Partner zu sehen?  
  
„Ist dir nicht kalt?“, kam eine müde, leise Stimme von Roses Bett.   
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
  
„Hast du auch nicht.“, lächelte John verschlafen, „Bist wohl aufgeregt wegen morgen früh, huh?“  
  
Rose musste lachen und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um zurück zum Bett schlurfen und sich darauf zu setzen. „Ich bin doch keine 6 mehr. Ich weiß, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt, der in der Nacht die Geschenke verteilt.“  
  
„Sicher?“, fragte John amüsiert. „An den meisten Legenden und Sagen ist etwas wahres dran.“  
  
„...Hast du etwa was damit zu tun?“  
  
John schwieg verschwörerisch.  
  
„Nein, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen! Erst Zorro, dann Robin Hood, und jetzt auch noch der Weihnachtsmann? Das passt ja noch nicht mal altersmäßig!“, argumentierte Rose mit einer Mischung aus Scherz und dem Wunsch, an der Geschichte könnte doch was dran sein.  
  
„Hey, ich war auch mal alt!“, rechtfertigte sich John, „Alt, runzelig, weiße Haare... nie dick und bärtig, aber dafür mit einem miserablen Modegeschmack. Rot ist einfach nicht meine Farbe.“  
  
Sie liebte es, wenn er sich seine Mal-mehr-mal-weniger-Lügengeschichten aus den Hirnwindungen zog, besonders, wenn er dabei müde war und ein paar wichtige Details vergaß. Nämlich in diesem Fall, dass er in diesem Universum bis vor kurzem gar nicht existiert hatte und somit nicht zur Weihnachtsmann-Legende geworden sein konnte.  
  
Aber wie gesagt, er war bloß müde, und als er herzhaft gähnte, konnte Rose nicht anders, als ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über die Wange zu streichen. Sie sahen sich so vertrauensvoll und warm in die Augen... Apropos warm: „Komm schon unter die Decke!“  
  
Rose spürte, wie kalt ihre Arme und Beine inzwischen geworden waren, und so kroch sie unter die Bettdecke, die sie sich mit John teilte, und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
„Bist du schon wieder eingeschlafen, Doc?“, fragte Rose nach einer Weile.  
  
Müde brummte der Angesprochene zurück, „Du sollst mich doch nicht Doc nennen. Das klingt albern.“  
  
„Tut es nicht! Höchstens ein bisschen... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr Doktor zu dir sagen.“  
  
„Du sollst mich ja auch John nennen.“  
  
„...Der Name gefällt mir nicht.“, murmelte Rose leise, weil sie eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass er es hörte, doch waren seine Ohren besser als erwartet und sowieso wurde er mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte, immer wacher.  
  
„Fändest du Jack besser? Oder Mickey?“  
  
„Blödmann.“, schmunzelte Rose, „Du weißt, wie ich das meine...“  
  
Nein, um ehrlich zu sein wusste er es nicht, aber er ahnte schon, er würde ihr es nie abgewöhnen können, ihn Doc zu nennen. Dabei hatte er doch weder graue Haare, noch einen DeLorean.  
  
„Rose?“, sprach er sie an, woraufhin sie sich zu ihm drehte, „...Hast du auch Hunger?“  
  



	2. Ehrlichkeit

Gemeinsam saßen sie wenig später an dem runden Küchentisch mit der roten Plastiktischdecke mit goldenen Sternchen drauf und aßen die Reste, die Jackie ihnen vom Weihnachtsessen mitgegeben hatte. Was für eine tolle Köchin Jackie doch sei, hatte John noch gesagt, obwohl er genau wie alle anderen wusste, dass in der Küche ein gemieteter Sternekoch gestanden hatte. Aber es gab Dinge, über die redete man nicht, wenn man mit Jackie gut auskommen wollte.  
  
„Deine Mutter ist so eine gute Köchin!“, wiederholte John sich gespielt ernst, und nahm einen Bissen vom Gänsebraten.  
  
„Das muss wohl in der Familie liegen, schließlich bin ich ja ebenso talentiert.“, kommentierte Rose ironisch. Sie hatte eben eine gesunde Selbstwahrnehmung.  
  
John schmunzelte und erwiderte lieber nichts. Das war einer dieser Fälle, wenn die Frau sagt „Ich hab zugenommen!“, und wenn der Mann dann in einem Anflug von Ehrlichkeit antwortet „Ja, hast recht.“, dann war die Hölle los. Von daher riskierte er lieber nichts und aß weiter. Genauso wie Rose.  
  
Zusammen zu sein und trotzdem auch mal die Klappe halten können, das war das Schöne an ihrer Beziehung. Ruhige Momente wie diese genoss Rose ganz besonders. Ihr beider Alltag bei Torchwood London war schon hektisch genug, selbst wenn man sich gerade mal keine Verfolgungsjagd mit einem Alienfisch in einem geklauten Cabrio leisten musste. Aber wenn sie mit John alleine war, konnte sie abschalten und den Stress von sich abfallen lassen. Dann fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich erwachsen.  
  
So wie heute. Sie waren bei ihren Eltern beim Weihnachtsessen gewesen, hatten viel gegessen, viel geredet, und später war John noch mit zu ihr gekommen. Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind hatte er ihr dann etwas gezeigt, das vor ein paar Tagen durch den Riss von Cardiff gekommen und sofort zu ihm geschickt worden war. Es war eine kleine, silberne Büchse, die John einen Infostamp nannte und wenn man den aktivierte...  
  
Rose war aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr rausgekommen, als sie sah, wie der Infostamp eine Art von kurzen Filmschnipseln zu projizieren begann. Zunächst sah sie nur einen alten Mann mit grauen Haaren, dann wurde ein etwas jüngerer Mann gezeigt, und irgendwann erkannte sie ihren grummeligen, aber herzensguten Doktor in der Lederjacke! An diesem Punkt fiel ihr die Kinnlade runter und als dann auch noch ihr Doktor im Trenchcoat gezeigt wurde, war sie total im Bann des Infostamps und sah John enttäuscht und verwirrt zugleich an, als er ihn wieder deaktivierte.  
  
„Dieser Infostamp ist über den Doktor?“, fragte sie ganz automatisch und John tat es ein bisschen weh, dass sie nicht fragte „Über dich?“.  
  
Er nickte und ließ Rose ein bisschen betteln, bevor er den Infostamp noch mal an der selben Stelle wie vorhin aktivierte. Noch einmal liefen die Filmschnipsel mit den zehn Doktoren durch und wieder machte Roses Herz ein Sprung, als die beiden Doktoren gezeigt wurden, die sie auf ihren Reisen hatte begleiten dürfen. Doch erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie traurig ihr Doktor in diesem projizierten Filmchen aussah. Diesen Blick hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen, egal in was für einer Situation sie sich befunden hatten. Seine Augen waren irgendwie... leer.  
  
Als sie feststellten, dass es bereits nach elf war, stand sofort außer Frage, dass John hier übernachten würde. Es war nicht das erste mal und Roses Bett war breit genug.  
  
Und so wie bei jeder früheren Übernachtung passierte nichts zwischen ihnen. Keine Küsse, keine Berührungen, die auf der Haut prickelten, kein gar nichts. Zwar liebte John es, Rose beim einschlafen zu umarmen wie einen Schatz, den er hüten musste, doch diese Berührung brachte nur das Gefühl von Geborgenheit mit sich – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
So waren sie eingeschlafen, bis Rose etwas von der Tardis träumte, die sich plötzlich in einen Heißluftballon verwandelte, und sie davon aufwachte. In Gedanken versunken hatte sie dann vor dem Fenster gestanden, bis John schließlich wach wurde, und nun saßen sie zusammen am Küchentisch. Schweigend. Bis sie fertig waren und das Chaos ein bisschen zu beseitigen versuchten.  
  
Während John sich mit den übriggebliebenen Gemüsebeilagen unterhielt und ihnen von dem fernen Planeten Prox erzählte, wo sie es besser gehabt hätten als auf der Erde, ließen Rose ihre Überlegungen nicht los. Warum lebten sie beide eigentlich nicht zusammen? Warum fand sie es nervig, wenn andere John für ihren Ehemann hielten? Und warum spürte sie kein körperliches Verlangen nach ihm?  
  
Die Antwort längst wissend merkte Rose, wie bereits die ersten Tränen aus ihren Augen kullerten. Die Teller, die sie hatte wegräumen wollen, verschwammen vor ihren Augen, und sie musste sich an der Küchenarbeitsplatte festhalten.  
  
„He...“, machte John leise, als er merkte, dass Rose weinte. Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Arm. „Was hast du denn?“  
  
„...Nichts...“, presste Rose hervor und weinte dadurch nur noch mehr.  
  
„Nichts also.“, wiederholte John und seufzte, „Und in Wirklichkeit?“  
  
Rose mied seinen Blick, weil sie spüren konnte, dass er sie sorgenvoll aus niedlichen Hundeaugen heraus ansah, was sie jetzt einfach nicht ertrug. Sie fühlte sich so falsch.  
  
Als John sie ein bisschen zu sich zog und seine Arme öffnete, stürzte sie in diese Umarmung und vergrub sich mit dem Gesicht in seinem Pyjamaoberteil. Hatte er ein ganz ähnliches Outfit nicht auch damals getragen, als er frisch regeneriert war und sich den Schwertkampf mit dem Sycorax geleistet hatte? Ja, genau das war es. Und es war auch zu Weihnachten gewesen.  
  
Liebevoll strich John Rose über den Kopf und sprach kein Wort, darauf wartend, dass sie ihm von allein sagen würde, was los war. Er spürte, wie sie sich leer weinte und irgendwann nur noch leise schniefte.  
  
„Doc?“  
  
„Ja?“, fragte er zurück.  
  
„...Gibst du mir ein Taschentuch?“  
  
Sich ein Lachen verkneifend löste John die Umarmung und reichte Rose eine Packung Taschentücher, hinter deren Inhalt sie sofort schniefend verschwand.  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie wieder am Tisch und John beobachtete, wie Rose mit sich selber rang, um endlich ein Wort der Erklärung herauszubringen.  
  
„Ich bin ein Idiot.“, sagte sie schließlich.  
  
„Bist du nicht.“, erwiderte John sofort, doch Rose schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Bin ich wohl! Ein verdammter Idiot! Weißt du, ich habe früher in der Tardis immer phantasiert, wie es wohl wäre mit dem Doktor sesshaft zu werden. Ein Haus mit Garten und Zaun, sowas halt. Als ich dann einen Weg gefunden hatte, um in sein Universum zurückzukommen, da war es mir egal, was passieren würde, wenn ich ihn erstmal gefunden hätte und das alles mit Davros wieder in Ordnung wäre. Mir war egal, ob er mich in der Tardis mitnehmen würde um weiterzureisen, oder ob er in dieses Universum käme, oder weiß der Teufel. Für mich war nur wichtig, bei ihm sein zu können.“  
  
Mit rotgeweinten Augen sah sie John in das Gesicht, das dem Mann gehörte, von dem sie hier sprach.  
  
„Und jetzt bist du hier. Wir können hier zusammen sein und leben wie ganz normale Leute und trotzdem... trotzdem fühlt es sich nicht richtig an. Dabei habe ich mir das hier immer gewünscht!“  
  
Wieder musste Rose mit den Tränen kämpfen, was auch John nicht unbewegt ließ. Mitfühlend sah er sie an und drückte ihre Hand leicht, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass er doch für sie da war.  
  
„Du bist... Du bist mein...“, Rose atmete tief durch, denn sie würde jetzt etwas sagen, das das alles hier kaputt machen würde, „Du bist mein bester Freund! Mein allerbester Freund! Ich liebe dich... Aber nicht so, wie ich ihn liebe.“  
  
„Den Doktor.“, murmelte John und sah zu Boden.  
  
„Bitte sei mir nicht böse... aber ich wäre so glücklich, wenn ich wieder bei ihm sein könnte.“, flüsterte Rose, sich schrecklich dafür schämend, was sie John mit ihren Worten antat.  
  
Doch er antwortete mit noch genau derselben, warmen Stimme wie zuvor, „Keine Sorge. Rose Tyler. Dir könnte ich nie böse sein.“, und er musste ein wenig dabei grinsen. „Ich habe es doch auch gemerkt, vielleicht sogar noch früher als du. Ich war vielleicht mal der Doktor, aber jetzt bin ich´s nicht mehr. Der Mann, den du liebst, ist immer noch irgendwo da draußen. Aber nicht hier.“  
  
„Dann...“, begann Rose nach einer Weile, in der sie sich bloß schweigend angesehen hatten, „...bist du nicht enttäuscht, dass ich dich nicht liebe?“  
  
„Nein. Bin ich nicht.“, lächelte John und musste dabei an jemanden denken, „...Weil ich dich auch nicht liebe. Zumindest nicht so.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Rose verdutzt und musste kurz lachen, als John ihr zunickte. „Ich liebe dich nicht, und du mich nicht?“  
  
Wieder nickte John, „Beste Freunde. Das ist alles.“  
  
„Beste Freunde.“, wiederholte Rose diese drei Worte, die sich so furchtbar gut und richtig anfühlten, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass sie bis gerade eben noch deswegen geheult hatte. Wenn John nun einfach ihr bester Freund war, dann war ja alles in Ordnung!  
  
Bis auf, dass sie immer noch unendlich weit von dem Doktor entfernt war, den sie nach wie vor mehr liebte als alles andere. Und genau durch diesen Gedanken kam ihr ein neuer, den sie sofort aussprechen musste: „Bist du vielleicht auch in jemanden verliebt?“  
  
So schnell wie jetzt hatte Rose noch nie jemanden rot werden sehen und würde es bestimmt auch nie wieder. Wie in der Grundschule beim Flaschendrehen sah John verlegen zu Rose, die sofort breit grinsen musste, und ihm unterm Tisch gegen das Bein stupste. „Komm schon! Beste Freunde erzählen sich alles!“  
  
„Tun sie das?“  
  
Rose nickte genüsslich langsam.  
  
„Wenn das so ist.“, seufzte John und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein gewisser innerer Konflikt ab. Nämlich der, dass er zwar wusste, dass er es Rose sagen konnte, doch andererseits wusste er auch, dass es so dämlich klingen würde, dass ihm das Aussprechen gleich doppelt so schwer fiel. „Also... das ist so... weißt du...“, druckste er herum.  
  
„Soll ich raten, wer es ist?“, bot Rose in ihrer unendlichen Güte an, aber er schüttelte nur kichernd den Kopf.  
  
„Da kommst du sowieso nie drauf!“  
  
Wieso denn? Auf wen würde sie nicht kommen? War es so absurd, in wen er verliebt war? Roses Drähte liefen heiß, so scharf dachte sie nach und kam schließlich auf die Person, bei der es am aller unwahrscheinlichsten war, dass John sie liebte, weswegen es in genau diesem Moment wiederum die allerwahrscheinlichste Person war.  
  
Schockiert von dieser Vorstellung sah Rose zu dem Mann, dessen Gesicht langsam wieder die normale Farbe erreichte. „Doch nicht etwa meine Mum?!“  
  
Stumm vor Schreck sah John sie an.  
  
„Oh, na klasse!“, rief Rose empört aus, „Die alte Nummer! Wer mich nicht haben kann, nimmt eben meine Mutter. Das ist so peinlich. Das hab ich Mickey auch schon gesagt und ihm gedroht, wenn er Jackie und Pete auseinander bringen will, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!“  
  
„Jackie?!“, keuchte John um Roses Ansprache zu unterbrechen, „Bist du irre?!“  
  
Erstaunt legte Rose ihren Kopf schief, „Was denn? Nicht Mum?“  
  
„Eww, nein!“, machte John und korrigierte sich sofort, weil er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, so unhöflich zu sein, „Ich meine, natürlich ist deine Mutter eine hübsche und... liebreizende Person, aber...“  
  
„Okay, okay.“, winkte Rose schnell ab, damit John sich nicht in einer ellenlangen Lobrede auf ihre Mum verlieren würde, denn das war das Letzte was sie mitten in der Nacht wollte. „Wer dann?“  
  
„...Ich weiß, es klingt ein bisschen seltsam... ein bisschen narzisstisch... aber seit ich hier bin, muss ich immer wieder an Donna denken.“, gestand er und hatte plötzlich dieses Glitzern in den Augen, das man bekam, wenn man über den Menschen sprach, den man liebte. Ein schüchternes, überhaupt nicht doktor-artiges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Roses Blick sah, der ausdrückte, dass sie ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte. Er musste es ihr erklären. „Ich vermisse sie, Rose. Mehr als die Tardis, mehr als das Reisen, mehr als alles andere.“, er musste kurz lachen, „Ja, ich weiß, sie kann aufbrausend und taktlos sein, aber hinter all dem steckt so eine liebevolle, beeindruckende Frau. So stark, wie sie sich nie selber eingestehen würde.“  
  
„Ja, sie ist eine starke Frau.“, stimmte Rose ihm zu und musste an ihr erstes Treffen denken. Wie sie nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie die wichtigste Frau im Universum sein sollte. Wie sie sich mutig geopfert hatte, um das Leben des Doktors zu retten. Damals hatte sie Rose so sehr beeindruckt, und auch, wenn diese Version von Donna starb, so wusste Rose, dass die Donna, die mit in der Tardis reiste, genauso brilliant sein musste. Natürlich konnte sie trotzdem sehr ausfallend und stur sein, aber, wenn Rose John so in die Augen sah, dann war klar, dass er das genauso an ihr liebte, wie alles andere.  
  
Aber dann kam ihr ein etwas bizarrer Gedanke, der sich auf das Wort ‚narzisstisch’ bezog, das John im Bezug auf seine Gefühle für Donna benutzt hatte. „Glaubst du... Ich meine, hältst du es für möglich, dass du nur für sie so fühlst, weil sie dich durch ihre Berührung erschaffen hat? Weil du deine menschliche Hälfte von ihr hast?“  
  
„Kann schon sein.“, antwortete John erstaunlich locker und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand, „Aber das macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Was ich fühle ist echt. Das spüre ich. Auch wenn ich denke... nein, auch wenn ich sicher weiß, dass der Doktor sie nur als gute Freundin geliebt hat, ändert das nichts daran, dass... dass ich sie liebe, Rose.“  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte John so leise und vorsichtig gesagt, weil er selber kaum glauben konnte, dass er sie tatsächlich aussprach. Erst vor er ein paar Wochen hatte er Rose die drei kleinen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert und jetzt waren sie nur noch beste Freunde und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Donna die selben Worte zu sagen. Nur, dass er sie diesmal zu hundert Prozent meinen würde.  
  
Bewegt von Johns Worten sah Rose ihn an und wurde nach und nach immer stolzer auf ihn. Mit dem echten Doktor hatte sie nie so intensiv über Gefühle reden können, schon gar nicht über die Liebe. Dabei gab es nichts, das sie mehr wollte, als zurück bei ihrem Doktor zu sein.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Bescherung vorziehen?“, fragte Rose plötzlich grinsend und streckte ihr Zungenspitze so heraus, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas vorhatte.  
  
„Hmmm.“, machte John zunächst ernst, musste dann aber auch grinsen, „Wenn wir es keinem weitersagen, wird es bestimmt okay sein!“  
  
Und wie aufs Stichwort sprangen sie beide auf und rannten los, um das Geschenk für den anderen zu holen.  
  



	3. Bescherung

Rose lief in Richtung ihrer kleinen Abstellkammer im Flur, öffnete sie und atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
„Wie groß du schon geworden bist...“, flüsterte sie zufrieden und warf eine Decke über das Ding in der Kammer, das etwa die Größe eines kleinen Gefrierschrankes hatte. So vorsichtig sie konnte schob sie es ins Wohnzimmer, den Gesetzen (und Wundern) der Physik dafür dankend, dass es vielleicht gerade mal fünf Kilo wog.  
  
John hingegen war wieder ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, wo über einer Stuhllehne sein Mantel hing. Kurz tastete er sich durch die vielen Taschen, bis er das etwa handtellergroße Amulett samt Kette fand.  
  
„Hab dich!“, sprach er und zog es aus der Tasche. Aber als sein Blick darauf fiel, verzog er das Gesicht. „Doch nicht du! Du warst der andere Plan!“  
  
Dann steckte er den Modeschmuck weg und zückte aus der nächsten Tasche das richtige Amulett.   
  
„Bingo!“, grinste er, steckte es in die Tasche seines Pyjamas und lief zu Rose ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Tadaah!“, machte sie als John den Raum betrat und zeigte auf das Etwas, das unter der Decke verborgen lag.  
  
„Mein Geschenk?“, fragte John neugierig, obwohl er sich die Frage hätte sparen können. Für wen sollte das Geschenk denn sonst sein? Für die Queen?  
  
„Schau es dir an!“, forderte Rose ihren besten Freund auf und platzte fast selber vor Spannung. Wenn John nur halb so überschwänglich reagieren würde, wie sie es vermutete...  
  
Mit großen Augen voll Vorfreude nahm der halbe Time Lord einen Zipfel der Decke in die Hand und blickte noch einmal zu Rose, die ihn aufmunternd ansah. Dann wagte er es, zog die Decke weg... und was er dann sah, war schier unglaublich! Es war eine Art dunkelblauer Korallenbaum mit vielen Verzweigungen, und in etwa einen Kasten bildend, trotz der an sich organischen Form.  
  
„Kann das sein?“, fragte John völlig überwältigt, „Ist das eine... nein, oder? Ist das eine Tardis?!“  
  
Überglücklich ihn so sehen zu dürfen nickte Rose ihm zu, woraufhin er um die Tardis hüpfte, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten.  
  
„Das ist Wahnsinn! Absoluter Wahnsinn!!“, jubelte er wie ein Sechsjähriger, der gerade sein neues Fahrrad unterm Weihnachtsbaum gefunden hatte – ein Vergleich, der gar nicht so unpassend war. „Mein Gott, Rose, woher hast du die? Torchwood? Ebay? Okay, dumme Frage. Vom Doktor, oder?“, fragte er hektisch.  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus. Ich fand sie in meiner Jackentasche, nachdem er mit Donna und der Tardis verschwunden war. Er muss mir die kleine Koralle vorher zugesteckt haben.“, erklärte Rose und fühlte dabei wieder den Meereswind durch ihr Haar streichen, wie jedes mal, wenn sie an den Abschied am Dårlig Ulv Stranden dachte. Wie die Tardis sich in Luft auflöste und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.  
  
„Ein Ableger meiner wundervollen Tardis!“, sprach John fasziniert und holte Rose damit wieder zurück in die Realität, „Und sie ist in den letzten fünf Wochen so groß geworden? Unglaublich! Wenn ich mich nicht irre, braucht sie dann noch so drei, vier Wochen und sie ist nicht mehr von der Original-Tardis zu unterscheiden. In nur neun Wochen ausgewachsen... Dieses Universum hat tatsächlich immer wieder ein überraschendes Detail auf Lager!“, lachte John kopfschüttelnd und atmete tief durch. „Danke, Rose!“  
  
„Bitte, bitte. Nichts zu danken.“, winkte sie ab und legte den Kopf schief, „Ich meine, ich hab ja auch was davon. Du und ich und die Tardis. Das wäre fast wie in alten Zeiten.“  
  
„Ja, fast...“, stimmte John ihr zu, wobei er sich von der kleinen Tardis abwandte und etwas aus seiner Pyjamatasche zog. „Frohe Weihnachten, Rose Tyler!“  
  
Behutsam nahm sie von John das rote Amulett an der Kette entgegen und begutachtete es intensiv. Erst dachte sie, es sei Schmuck, doch dann fiel ihr das Gewicht auf und die Tatsache, dass der rote Stein in der Mitte mehr etwas von einem Aktivierungsknopf, als von einem Edelstein hatte.  
  
„Was ist das?“, wollte sie schließlich wissen und sah John forschend an.  
  
Grinsend gab er ihr einen Tipp: „Das Teil kennst du! Es gab sie schon mal, aber da waren sie gelb.“  
  
Der Hinweis verfehlte seine Wirkung bei Rose nicht und sie riss ihre Augen auf. Gelbe Amulette! Mit Aktivierungsknöpfen! Die Dinger kannte sie in der Tat, denn damit waren Mickey, Jake und all die anderen vor fast zwei Jahren in ihr altes Universum gekommen und mit genau so einem Teil hatte ihr Dad sie schließlich davor gerettet, in die Leere gezogen zu werden. Es waren die Teleporter, die eine Person von Universum A zu Universum B und wieder zurück bringen konnten.  
  
Zumindest damals, denn die gelben Amulette funktionierten längst nicht mehr, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es viel zu gefährlich gewesen war, sie überhaupt zu benutzen. Also was war die Bedeutung dieses neuen Amulettes? John sah die Fragezeichen in Roses Gesicht und beschloss, es ihr richtig zu erklären.  
  
„An diesem Gerät habe ich die letzten Wochen bei Torchwood gearbeitet. Es funktioniert ähnlich wie die früheren Amulette, nur dass es diesmal präziser und sicherer ist. Es koppelt sich an die letzte Materialisationsspur der Original-Tardis, benutzt ihre ausgestoßene Energie für den Transport und reißt somit auch kein Loch in die Wand zwischen den Universen! Der einzige Haken ist...“  
  
Wie immer gab es einen Haken an der Sache, und so fasziniert wie Rose gerade an den Worten von John hing, umso weniger wollte sie diesen Haken wissen. Ein Amulett, das sie zurück zu dem Doktor bringen konnte, existierte nun und lag in ihrer Hand. Mehr wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen.  
  
Dennoch sprach John weiter, „...es funktioniert nur ein einziges mal! Es gibt kein Zurück!“  
  
Fassungslos starrte Rose auf das Amulett. Dieses kleine, rote Ding sollte in der Lage sein, sie zum Doktor zu bringen und ihr somit ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen! Mehr hatte sie wirklich nicht wissen wollen, vor allem nicht besagten Haken. Denn wenn es keinen Weg zurück gab, dann hieß das auch...  
  
„...Ich werde Mum und Dad nie wieder sehen. Ich werde Tony nicht aufwachsen sehen. Und vor allem werde ich auch dich...“, Rose wagte es nicht, diese Worte auszusprechen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tun!“  
  
„Sieh mich an, Rose!“, bat John, worauf sie ihm in die Augen blickte. „Ich weiß, dass du viel hier zurücklässt. Mehr als nur eine Wohnung und einen Job. Du lässt deine Familie hier... Aber ich kenne dich! Ich weiß, wie sehr du dafür gekämpft hast, den Doktor wiederzutreffen, und ich weiß, dass du ihn immer noch liebst. Ich bin kein Ersatz für ihn, weil ich nicht er bin. Nicht mehr. Deswegen gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit, zu ihm zu gehen.“, er schenkte Rose ein warmes Lächeln und fügte hinzu, „Er wartet auf dich. Immer noch! Das weiß ich.“  
  
„Du...“, begann Rose leise, doch in diesem Moment rutschte ihr das Amulett aus der Hand und drohte, auf den Boden zu fallen. Blitzschnell reagierte John und fing es für sie auf.  
  
„Vorsicht, das Teil hat keine Knautschzone!“, kommentierte er, als er das Amulett wieder in Roses Hand legte und ihre Finger darum schloss. „Gut festhalten.“  
  
„Doc?“  
  
„Verwirrt, huh?“  
  
Rose nickte erst stumm, um bereits zwei Sekunden später in Gelächter auszubrechen, was so befreiend für sie war, dass es auf John übersprang, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie beide nun lachten.  
  
„Das ist... das ist...“, versuchte Rose in Worte zu fassen, „Das ist das beste Weihnachten überhaupt! Du kriegst eine Baby-Tardis, und ich krieg eine Art Einweg-Tardis! Der Doktor bekäm einen Anfall, könnte er das hier mitansehen!“  
  
„Oooh ja, allerdings!“, grinste John, „Du kannst ihm ja von diesem Weihnachten ausführlich berichten, wenn du erstmal wieder drüben bist!“  
  
Bei diesem Satz geriet Rose erneut ins stocken und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schwerer wurde. Nachdenklich ließ sie das Amulett von der linken in die rechte Hand wandern, und wieder zurück.  
  
„Was, wenn ich es gar nicht benutzen will?“, fragte sie fast tonlos. „Warum bist du dir so sicher?“  
  
Was ein bisschen nach einem versteckten Vorwurf klang, deutete John richtig als so etwas wie einen letzten Test, der darüber entscheiden konnte, ob sie tatsächlich fortging. Und so fiel ihm die Antwort nicht schwer: „Weil ich dich kenne, Rose.“  
  
Er hatte recht. Sie hatte sich insgeheim längst dafür entschieden, das Amulett zu benutzen, aber sie schämte sich ein bisschen für diese egoistische Entscheidung. Vorallem aber wegen ihrer Mum, die sie hier zurücklassen würde... Andererseits wusste niemand besser als Jackie Tyler, wie es war, wenn man wegen eines Mannes von dem einen Universum in das andere umzog.  
  
Wie sie ihre Mum vermissen würde... und Pete und Tony erst...  
  
„Wirst du ab und an nach ihnen schauen, Doc?“, fragte Rose und John nickte.  
  
„Klar! Sie sind doch auch ein bisschen meine Familie geworden, oder?“  
  
Ja, das waren sie. Genauso wie er für sie selber zu ihrer Familie gehörte. Als bester Freund.  
  
„Ich werde dich vermissen.“, gab Rose zu und spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.  
  
„Nah, komm schon!“, John gab ihr einen kleinen Stubbs, „Sei nicht so übersentimental! Sobald du und der Doktor wieder vereint seid, ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung, was brauchst du da noch an mich denken? Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist! Klingt zwar abgedroschen, zwei Pfund ins Phrasenschwein, aber ich meine es ernst.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“, nickte Rose und wechselte das Thema, „Aber sag mir, wenn die Tardis fertig gewachsen ist, wo wird deine erste Reise hingehen? New Earth, Argolis, Justicia, Zafulon 5?“  
  
Verlegen schüttelte John den Kopf. „...Ich möchte Donna finden.“  
  
„Donna?“, wiederholte Rose und bekam zugleich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. „Aber sie ist hier nicht die selbe! Sie kann alles mögliche sein – falls sie überhaupt etwas ist. Was, wenn sie hier gar nicht erst geboren wurde, so wie ich?“  
  
„Och, Rose.“, seufzte John, „Du sprühst ja gerade vor Optimismus!“  
  
„Ich will nur nicht, dass du enttäuscht wirst! Die mögliche Donna hier kennt dich schließlich nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß, aber die Donna im anderen Universum kennt mich auch nicht. Um ihr Leben zu retten, muss der Doktor ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht haben. Sie erinnert sich also weder an mich, noch an unsere gemeinsamen Reisen, noch an irgendetwas, das mit Planeten und Realitätsbomben zu tun hat.“  
  
Gerade wollte Rose etwas einwenden, da ergänzte John, dass es ihm sowieso egal sei, was Donna sei, wie Donna sei, und, dass sie ihn nicht kennen würde. Wichtig sei ihm nur, sie zu finden und vielleicht, mit ein bisschen Glück, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
  
„Wir müssen ja nicht gleich heiraten.“, scherzte John und nahm Rose damit ihre letzten Bedenken, was ihn und Donna betraf.  
  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück! Vielleicht wird dann ja sogar was aus euch beiden, ich meine, sag niemals nie!“, sie warf einen Blick an die Decke, „Das ist doch ein guter Spruch, oder? Mein Lebensmotto: Sag niemals nie!“  
  
„Besser könnte man dein Leben wirklich nicht beschreiben.“, schmunzelte John und sah wieder auf das Amulett in Roses Hand. „Weißt du schon, wann du es benutzen willst?“  
  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Roses Gesicht, das ihre immense Vorfreude widerspiegelte, und sie sprach: „Wenn ich mich umgezogen habe!“  
  



	4. Abschied

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Rose in Jeanshose, T-Shirt, und Jeansjacke im Wohnzimmer, die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. In der linken Hand hielt sie einen Koffer, in den sie in Windeseile ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten gestopft hatte. Sie besaß nicht vieles, an dem ihr etwas lag, denn sie war noch nie ein sonderlich materieller Mensch gewesen. Am wichtigsten waren ihr die Menschen, die sie liebte, und da diese nicht in einen Koffer passten, bewahrte sie die Erinnerung an sie tief in ihrem Herzen auf. Gab es etwa einen besseren Ort dafür?  
  
„Okay, ich glaube, du bist bereit.“, stellte John fest, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend, während er Rose gegenüber stand.  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“  
  
„Ja, sieht so aus.“, er blinzelte einmal, „...Geh nicht!!“  
  
„Lass das! Natürlich gehe ich!“  
  
„Gut, war nur ein Test.“  
  
„Blödmann.“  
  
Dann folgte wieder Schweigen. Was sollte man auch großartig sagen? Im Prinzip war ja alles klar. Im Prinzip.  
  
„Sag meinen Eltern, dass ich sie liebe und dass es mir leid tut!“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, sie werden es verstehen.“, lächelte John und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „Aber, dass du dich nicht persönlich von ihnen verabschiedest, könnten sie persönlich nehmen.“  
  
Rose seufzte, „Ich will es uns nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist. Mum würde erst sauer werden, dann weinen, dann meinen Dad verrückt machen, dann würden sie beide versuchen mich umzustimmen, würden sauer werden, würden weinen, und letztlich würden sie mich doch gehen lassen.“, Rose zuckte mit den Schultern, „Die klammheimliche Variante ist für uns Drei am besten.“  
  
„Vier.“, korrigierte John und Rose bekam einen Kloß im Hals.  
  
„Tony...“, murmelte sie und musste aufpassen, bei dem Gedanken, den Kleinen nie wieder zu sehen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „...Unten in meinem Kleiderschrank steht ein kleiner weißer Karton. Den Teddy darin soll er haben.“  
  
„Mister Tedopolus, richtig?“, zwinkerte John ihr zu, und Rose musste sich räuspern.  
  
„Genau der.“, antwortete sie, obwohl es streng genommen falsch war, denn ihr echter Teddybär aus Kindheitstagen war in ihrem alten Universum zurückgeblieben. An sich nichts schlimmes, schließlich war es nur etwas Stoff mit Watte gefüllt, aber es waren eben Dinge wie alte Teddybären, die einem auch noch im Erwachsenenalter ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern konnten, wenn man traurig war.   
  
So kam es auch, dass sie sich wortwörtlich wie ein Kind gefreut hatte, als sie ein identisches Exemplar auf einem Flohmarkt gefunden hatte. Wie er so unschuldig auf dem Verkaufstisch gesessen hatte, schien der Teddy dort nur auf Rose gewartet zu haben, und sie war sich sicher, dass er froh darüber war, von ihr gekauft zu werden. Obwohl er natürlich nicht ihr alter Teddy von früher war, gab er ihr trotzdem das wohlige Gefühl ihrer Kindheit zurück, wenn sie ihn manchmal hervorholte und betrachtete. Aber da sie inzwischen jemanden kannte, der an ihrer Stelle besser auf diesen Teddybären aufpassen könnte, brauchte sie ihn nicht mehr, „Gibst du ihn Tony?“  
  
„Mach ich!“, versicherte John ihr und als sie daraufhin wieder in Schweigen verfielen, ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie zärtlich, „Ich werde immer an dich denken! Wann immer ich in die Sterne schaue! Und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja sogar irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann wieder? Ich meine, wer weiß? Sag niemals nie!“  
  
Sie lösten ihre Umarmung und John sah Rose grinsen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er sie während der Umarmung leise hatte schluchzen hören, „Niemals nie sagen – ich glaube, du hast es erfasst!“  
  
Dann hob sie ihre Hand mit dem Amulett, legte sich die Kette um den Hals, sah John noch einmal in die Augen – und drückte auf den roten Knopf.  
  
Weg war sie. Wie ein Fernsehbild, das schwarz wurde, weil man den Fernseher ausschaltete. Genauso schnell war sie verschwunden, nachdem sie auf den Knopf gedrückt hatte, und ließ John alleine in ihrer Wohnung zurück. Alleine mit seiner Tardis.  
  
„Das war Rose Marion Tyler.“, sprach John zu der Leere vor sich und mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Zuversicht verbeugte er sich vor ihr. Er wusste, sie würde den Doktor finden. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben. Und sie würden glücklich werden. Der Doktor müsste nur noch kapieren, was bis auf John bisher niemand erkannt hatte, nämlich, dass Rose seit Bad Wolf genauso ‚unsterblich’ war wie der Time Lord selber. Es blieb nun mal nicht ohne Folgen, wenn man den Vortex absorbierte und für ein paar Minuten das gesamte Universum durch seine Adern fließen hatte.  
  



	5. Zusammen

Als Rose ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihr als erstes auf, dass das Amulett nur noch aus rotem Staub bestand, der ihr durch die Finger rann und auf den Boden rieselte. Auf Schnee um genau zu sein. War sie etwa immer noch im London von Petes Welt? Erschrocken blickte sie sich um: Sie stand am Rande eines mit Fackeln und Öllampen erleuchteten Marktplatzes und über ihr prangte der Sternenhimmel. Es gab noch kein elektrisches Licht, also musste sie irgendwann in der Vergangenheit sein, im Idealfall auf der Erde, was der leuchtende kraterübersäte Mond über ihr zu bestätigen schien. Eine handvoll Leute gingen an Rose vorüber ohne sie zu beachten und von ihrer Unterhaltung schnappte sie Gesprächsfetzen auf, die nach altem Englisch klangen.  
  
„Gott sei dank England!“, seufzte Rose erleichtert, da sie nicht ahnte, dass das Übersetzungsfeld der Tardis bereits wieder in ihren Kopf projiziert wurde. Sie hätte sich bloß einmal umdrehen müssen und schon hätte sie die Tardis ein paar Meter hinter sich entdeckt, doch der Anblick des Marktplatzes mit den festlich gekleideten Menschen fesselte sie zu sehr. Stattdessen freute sie sich, dass, sich hier im alten England zu verständigen, sie nicht vor allzu große Probleme stellen sollte.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie, meine Damen? Ich suche einen geheimnisvollen Fremden, der sich selbst der Doktor nennt.“, sprach Rose eine Gruppe von fünf jungen Frauen an.  
  
„Welchen von beiden suchen Sie denn?“, kam als Gegenfrage zurück und eines der Mädchen kicherte.  
  
Als Rose verwundert von einem Gesicht zum anderen sah, fügte eine andere junge Frau  hinzu, „Sie feiern bei den Stallungen. Beide Doktoren. Zusammen mit dem Knaben und dem Kindermädchen.“  
  
„Bitte, wie gelange ich dorthin?“, fragte Rose mit rasendem Herzen. Sie hatte zwar nur einen Doktor gesucht, aber wenn sie zwei bekam mit Junge und Kindermädchen auch noch dabei, dann sollte ihr das auch recht sein. Sie ließ sich von den Frauen den Weg beschreiben, bedankte sich herzlich bei ihnen und ging los, in die Richtung, die die Frauen ihr genannt hatten.  
  
Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie die kriechende Kälte nicht spürte. Ihr Atem kondensierte in der kalten Winterluft und immer schneller stieß sie die flüchtigen Wölkchen aus, als sie ihren  Schritt beschleunigte. Hoffentlich war einer dieser Doktoren ihr Doktor. Hoffentlich meinte ihr altes Universum es gut mir ihr.  
  
Weihnachtliche Lieder von einem Chor gesungen drangen an ihr Ohr und sie müsste lächeln. Es war also auch hier gerade Weihnachten, wie passend. Kein anderer Tag wäre für ihre Rückkehr besser geeignet gewesen, schließlich war das hier das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie, seit des roten Fahrrades als sie fünf war. Um genau zu sein verblasste das Fahrrad geradezu neben diesem Weihnachtsgeschenk, obwohl beide gemeinsam hatten, dass sie sie von dem Doktor bekommen hatte.  
  
„Gott sei Dank sind die Männer aus Metall jetzt verschwunden! Ich hatte solche Angst!“, hörte Rose ein Kind zu seiner Mutter sagen, welche es dann liebevoll in die Arme nahm.  
  
Männer aus Metall? Konnten das Cybermen gewesen sein? Und sie waren jetzt weg? Ein enormes Grinsen legte sich auf Roses Gesicht, als sie eins und eins zusammenzählte und verstand, dass der Doktor vor wenigen Stunden die Menschen vor Cybermen gerettet hatte. Er musste einfach derjenige sein, zu dem die jungen Frauen sie einstimmig geschickt hatten. Er musste es sein!  
  
Und dann, als Rose die Stallungen von weitem erkannte, lief sie los.  
  
Sie rannte und rannte, und bog schließlich scharf in die Stallungen ein, wobei sie fast ausrutschte, weil ihr Koffer sie zur Seite zog. Kurz stoppte sie ab um sich zu orientieren, ging an Pferden vorbei und auf einen Mann zu, der weiter hinten im Gang stand.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie?“, sprach Rose den Mann an, welcher gerade einen Koffer anhob, um ihn herauszutragen. „Ich suche einen Mann, den Doktor.“  
  
„Diese Stimme...“, überlegte der Fremde laut und ließ den Koffer sinken. Langsam, wie als mache er es mit Absicht spannend, drehte er sich zu Rose um und sah in ihr Gesicht mit den vor Kälte geröteten Wangen. „Sie sind es! Himmel, Sie sind Rose!“, rief er und sein Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Lächeln. Dann umarmte er sie herzlich und ehe sie sich versah, drückte er sie wieder von sich weg, sah sie noch einmal an und schüttelte ihr eifrig die Hand.  
  
Völlig perplex starrte Rose den etwas älteren Mann in den feinen Klamotten an, und ein Verdacht beschlich sie. Einer, an den sie noch nie in all der Zeit, die sie schon nach dem Doktor gesucht hatte, gewagt hatte zu denken: Was, wenn er wieder regeneriert war? Was, wenn er jetzt ein anderer war? Würde er sie trotzdem noch lieben?  
  
Roses Kehle wurde trocken und ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihren Verdacht äußerte – da drehte der Mann vor ihr plötzlich den Kopf und rief laut: „Doktor! Besuch für Sie!“  
  
Roses Atem stockte. Wenn dieser Mann nach dem Doktor rief, dann musste das heißen... In genau diesem Moment bog jemand um die Ecke, sah erst nach links und dann nach rechts, wo Rose und der Mann standen. Er hielt kurz inne, fast, als reiße ihm etwas den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Doch dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Es war niemand geringerer als ihr Doktor!  
  
Rose ließ ihren Koffer fallen, vergaß alles um sich herum und spürte nur noch, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm wollte. Genauso ging es ihm auch, als er die erste Schocksekunde überwunden hatte und er begriff, dass es jetzt nur eins gab, das er tun musste: Wie damals in der verlassenen Straße liefen sie aufeinander zu, und diesmal erschien kein Dalek, der den Moment zu einer Horrorszene machte, nein, sie liefen sich entgegen, schlossen die Arme um einander und als der Doktor Rose sicher hielt, hob er sie von den Füßen und drehte sich mit ihr.  
  
Sie brauchten keine Worte, kein „Willkommen zurück“, kein gar nichts. Sie brauchten einander nur in die Augen sehen und wussten genau, dass sie beide jetzt genau dasselbe spürten: Das unbeschreibliche Glück von zwei Liebenden, die sich wiedergefunden hatten!  
  
Wie Rose es geschafft hatte, was nun mit John war, und alles andere würden sie später besprechen. Vielleicht würde dem Doktor dann auch endlich die Sache mit Bad Wolf auffallen... Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, reichte ihnen voll und ganz, sich in die Augen zu sehen und zärtlich zu küssen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass nichts sie jemals wieder auseinander bringen würde. Denn jetzt konnte sie endlich weitergehen... die gemeinsame Geschichte von Rose Tyler und dem Doktor!  
  



	6. Eltern

Es war ein schweres Los, das John da gezogen hatte. Nicht nur, weil er Rose hatte gehen lassen müssen, sondern vor allem, weil er der einzige war, der ihren Eltern sagen konnte, warum ihre Tochter plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Genauer gesagt war sie tatsächlich vom Erdboden verschwunden... Wie sollte er ihnen das bloß beibringen?  
  
Nachdem Rose in das andere Universum abgereist war, hatte John noch versucht, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, aber er hatte fast die ganze Zeit wachgelegen. Zu viel war in zu kurzer Zeit passiert und die Karten waren wieder neu gemischt.  
  
So kam es, dass er bereits am frühen Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages bei Roses Eltern vorbeischaute, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Gebannt hörten Jackie und Pete, beide noch ein wenig verschlafen und im Morgenmantel, ihm zu, wie er von dem Amulett erzählte und schließlich zum Punkt kam, nämlich, dass sie Rose nie wieder sehen würden. Dabei hatte er sich auf alles gefasst gemacht, doch nicht auf die erstaunliche Ruhe, mit der vor allem Jackie es hinnahm.  
  
„Ich habe es dir ja gesagt.“, meinte sie zu ihrem Mann. „Ich habe dir gesagt, sie gehört nicht hierher!“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich dachte... Keine Ahnung was ich dachte.“  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, wusste John nicht, aber anscheinend brauchten sie die Stille um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vermutlich war das hier der Schock und es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis sie realisiert hatten, dass sie ihre Tochter gestern Abend das letzte mal gesehen hatten.  
  
„Und was ist mit dir? Was wirst du jetzt machen?“, fragte Jackie besorgt. In den wenigen Wochen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte sie die halbmenschliche Version ihres früheren Erzfeindes nicht nur lieb gewonnen, sie hatte ihn sogar schon als Mitglied ihrer Familie betrachtet. Als Schwiegersohn.  
  
„Ich komm klar.“, lächelte John zuversichtlich, „Ich werde wohl ein bisschen... reisen.“  
  
Sie sprachen nicht mehr viel, bis sie an der Tür vorläufig Abschied voneinander nahmen.   
  
„Also dann.“, wollte John gerade abschließen, da traf es ihn wie einen Blitz und er rannte los zu seinem Wagen.  
  
„Na, der hat es aber eilig hier wegzukommen.“, murmelte Jackie etwas beleidigt zu ihrem Mann.  
  
Gerade wollte Pete schulterzuckend etwas erwidern, da sahen sie beide John wieder auf sie zugelaufen kommen.  
  
„Für Tony!“, keuchte John und drückte Jackie den blauen Stoffteddybären in den Arm.  
  
Verdutzt blickte Roses Mum auf John, dann auf den Teddy, und dann wieder zu John, der ihr nur ein sprachloses Lächeln schenkte und damit schon alles sagte, nämlich, dass das ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Rose an ihren kleinen Bruder war.  
  
Noch einmal verabschiedete John sich von ihnen und als er wieder zu seinem Wagen ging, sahen sie ihm stumm hinterher. Kurz darauf betraten Pete und Jackie wieder ihr Haus und setzten sich auf das Sofa. Sie schwiegen sich an, bis Pete über das Plüschfell des blauen Teddys strich und fragte: „Gehörte der Rose, als sie so alt war wie Tony jetzt?“  
  
Erschrocken, wie als habe ihr Mann sie gerade mit einem Posaunenkonzert aus dem tiefsten Schlaf gerissen, blickte Jackie Pete an. Er konnte nicht ahnen, was sein kleiner Kommentar in ihrem Kopf auslöste, nämlich, dass er unzählige Erinnerungen an Roses Kindheit hervorsprudeln ließ. Rose im Kindergarten, Rose an ihrem Geburtstag, Rose zur Einschulung, Rose, wie sie nach einer Prügelei weinend nach Hause kam, Rose, wie sie sich über ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke freute...  
  
All das war zuviel für Jackie und Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.  
  
Stumm nahm Pete seine Frau in den Arm und strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare, während sie selber sich an dem blauen Teddybären festkrallte.  
  
„Unser kleines Mädchen.“, jappste Jackie zwischen ein paar Tränen hervor.  
  
„Unser großes Mädchen.“, korrigierte Pete sie lächelnd, worauf Jackie einmal mehr schluchzte  
  
John hatte ihnen alles erklärt, von Anfang bis Ende, und rein vom Kopf her hatten sie es auch verstanden. Dass Rose und der Doktor zueinander gehörten und sie jetzt für immer zusammen sein würden. Aber es hatte gedauert, bis diese Info auch Jackies Herz erreicht hatte und sie ihre Gefühle rauslassen konnte.  
  
Noch viele Minuten blieben die beiden Tylers so sitzen, während Pete seiner Frau immer wieder gut zuredete.  
  
Als Jackie sich irgendwann ausgeheult hatte, schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein und Pete deckte sie mit einer Wolldecke zu.  
  
Mit dem Teddy in der Hand betrat er das Kinderzimmer von Tony, der selig in seinem Bettchen schlief und von all der Aufregung gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Vorsichtig beugte Pete sich über das Bettchen und setzte den Teddy neben das Kopfkissen seines Sohnes.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten.“, flüsterte er sanft, „Auch von deiner Schwester.“  
  



	7. Notruf

Als er wieder zurück in Roses Wohnung kam, wollte John sich nur noch vor die Tardis ins Wohnzimmer setzen und ihr beim wachsen zusehen, so sehr freute er sich darauf, mit ihr zu reisen. Doch als er das Zimmer betrat, stand dort nicht mehr ein korallenartiges eckiges Etwas, sondern ein notrufzellenartiges eckiges Etwas. Die Tardis war fertig!  
  
Begeistert betrachtete John die blaue Box von allen Seiten und wünschte sich, Rose könne sehen, was aus dem Spross geworden war. Er vermutete, dass ihre Abreise dafür verantwortlich war. Ihr Amulett hatte sich an die letzte Materialisationsspur der Original-Tardis gekoppelt und ihre ausgestoßene Energie für Roses Transport benutzt. Eine winzige Restmenge dieser Energie musste in dieses Universum gelangt sein und wie eine Art Super-Dünger auf die neue Tardis gewirkt haben. Das hieß, sie war nun bereit, mit John durch den Vortex zu reisen. Die blaue Polizeinotrufbox und er – wie in den guten alten Zeiten.  
  
Der Schlüssel, der den Abschluss der Wachstumsphase der Tardis markierte, steckte im Schloss, und als John ihn berührte und umdrehte, hielt er den Atem an. Dann betrat er die Tardis und fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es war alles genau so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Die Steuerungskonsole, die Gitter, die Kabel, und sogar der Garderobenständer neben der Tür. Alles war so gewachsen, wie es sein sollte.  
  
Behutsam strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Kontrollpult. Wie hatte er die Tardis vermisst... Jetzt war er wieder der Doktor, auch wenn er diesmal besser auf sein Leben acht geben musste als früher. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine kugelsichere Weste, einen Motorradschutzhelm, ein Suspensorium, Beinschoner, Knieschoner, und Sicherheitsstiefel besorgen.  
  
Oder aber, er ließ den ganzen Kram liegen und stürzte sich einfach ins Getümmel! Klang doch gut!  
  
„Na, dann altes... pardon, junges Mädchen! Freust du dich schon auf unsere künftigen Reisen?“, fragte er grinsend und sah dabei hoch zur Kuppeldecke der Tardis, als habe sie dort ein Gesicht. „Uns erwarten die tropischen Temperaturen von Baroonda, der winterliche Schnee von Ando Prime, die Sternenhagelschauer von Oovo IV, die halluzinogene Luft von Malastare...“, zählte er auf und wie als Reaktion ertönte ein schräges Sirenengeheule. „Okay, okay, die waren aus Star Wars, sorry.“  
  
Aber das Sirenengeheule musste etwas anderes bedeuten. Irritiert blickte John wieder runter auf die Steuerungskonsole.  
  
„Ein Notruf? Jetzt schon?“  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tardis in Betrieb genommen, brauchte jemand seine Hilfe. Oder anders formuliert: Kaum hatte er die Tardis betreten, hatte diese einen Notrufscan gestartet. Dass eine Antwort nur so kurz auf sich warten ließ, konnte nur eins bedeuten: Irgendwo hier in Großbritannien wurde er gebraucht!  
  
„Lass mich raten! Cardiff? Bestimmt geht dort gerade mal wieder die Welt unter.“, vermutete John und gab etwas in den Bordcomputer ein. Kurz wartete er darauf, dass sich die Karte von Großbritannien auf dem Bildschirm so weit rangezoomt hatte, dass er die Stadt erkennen konnte. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue. „Chiswick?!“, las er erstaunt vor. „DAS Chiswick-Chiswick?!“  
  
Wenn das kein Zufall ist, dachte er, denn dort wollte er sowieso hin, um nach Donna zu suchen. „Perfekt!“, lachend warf er einen Arm nach oben, den Zeigefinger abspreizend, und rief: „Allons-y!“  
  
Dann riss er seinen Arm wieder runter und traf mit dem Zeigefinger genau auf einen violetten Knopf, der so abgenutzt aussah, als habe er schon 1000 mal auf ihn drauf gehauen. Sofort begann das Krachen und Rattern der Tardis und sie schüttelte John so ordentlich durch, wie einen Milchshake. Also genau so, wie er es noch von früher gewohnt war. Ein herrliches Gefühl! Und erst diese kongeniale Bruchlandung! Besser ging es nicht!  
  
Lachend kugelte John sich auf dem Gitterboden, auf den er gefallen war, und fühlte sich dabei so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Er rollte sich wieder hoch, sprang auf, und rannte zur Tür, aus der er nur dann langsam und elegant heraustrat, wenn ihm ein menschlicher Begleiter dabei zusah. Doch da er nun alleine war, konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte, und lief voller Erwartung durch die Tür nach draußen, wie ein Kind in einen Freizeitpark.  
  
In diesem Fall jedoch mitten in eine Kirche! Und mitten in eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft! Leute kreischten, liefen chaotisch durch die Gegend, Frauen traten sich gegenseitig auf die Kleider, Männer verloren ihre Toupets (nun ja, eigentlich nur ein Mann, aber seine Körpermasse reichte locker für zwei). John dachte schon, er und die Tardis seien für diese Panik verantwortlich, da sah er den eigentlichen Grund: Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm, wo der Altar stand, hatte eine riesige pinke Spinne die Braut (gut erkennbar am ausladenden weißen Kleid) zwischen die Scherenhände genommen und versuchte mit ihr zu türmen.  
  
„Hatten wir das nicht schonmal?!“, fragte sich John fasziniert, da holte ihn der schrille Schrei der Braut wieder in die Realität zurück, und um sie zu übertönen schrie er extra laut, „OI, THEKLA! LASS SIE LOS!“  
  
Sofort gehörte die Aufmerksamkeit der Spinne voll und ganz ihm, sodass sie sogar die Braut fallen ließ.  
  
„Autsch.“, murmelte John mitfühlend, als er die weibliche Gestalt mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren auf den Kirchenboden fallen sah.  
  
Doch die Spinne störte es nicht, dass ihre schöne Beute sich nicht mehr in ihrer Gewalt befand, sondern fixierte nun John und kam ganz langsam zischend auf ihn zugestakst.  
  
„Wer wagt essss mich zzzu sssstören?!“, keifte sie ihn an.  
  
„Oh, das dürfte wohl ich gewesen sein!“, grinste John und winkte, „Hallo!“  
  
„Wie isssst dein Name?“  
  
„Gute Frage! Wirklich gute Frage!“, gab John zu, während die Spinne immer näher auf ihn zu kam, und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, „Weißt du, früher nannte man mich Hmhmhmm, aber dann habe ich mir einen eigenen Namen genommen und war von da an fast ein Jahrtausend lang einfach der Doktor. Aber dann kam diese Verdoppelungsnummer, und damit es nicht zu Verwechslungen zwischen mir und mir kommt...“, erklärte er tapfer, sich dabei unauffällig in den riesigen Manteltaschen herumkramend, „...hab ich gedacht, nenn ich mich John Smith. Tut ja keinem weh! Nur meine Freundin fand Doc aus irgendeinem Grund besser. Pff, albern oder? Naja, und jetzt, wo ich wieder in meinem Element bin, kann ich mich ja Doktor John Smith nennen. Klingt doch nett, oder?!“, meinte John und lächelte dabei wie ein hirnloser Volltrottel.  
  
Nur noch drei Meter war die Spinne inzwischen von ihm entfernt und sah ihn diabolisch grinsend an. „Interessssant! Und wesssswegen erzählsssst du mir all dassss?“  
  
„Och, na ja...“, machte John und tat ein wenig nachdenklich, doch dann riss er seine Hand aus der Jackentasche und streckte sie der Spinne entgegen. „Damit ich genug Zeit habe, meinen Sonic Screwdriver zu finden und auf dich zu richten!!“  
  
„Aha.“, machte die Spinne gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Sssso eine Frequenzzzgeschichte? Damit ich schreie und mir die Ohren zzzzuhalte?“  
  
„Ja, so in der Richtung war der Plan.“, gab John ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht zu.  
  
„Und warum passssiert dann nichtssss?“  
  
„Guter Punkt, das muss ich zugeben...“, murmelte er und sah in seine Hand, wo er zu seinem Entsetzen keinen Sonic Screwdriver fand – nur eine Packung Mentos.  
  
Zu schade, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, dem Doktor den Sonic Screwdriver zu klauen, bevor sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, dachte John, der in reiner Intuition in die Manteltasche gegriffen und das Bonbonröhrchen dort für den Schrauber gehalten hatte. Er sollte wohl als nächstes lieber einen Abstecher zu den Sonic-Fabriken von Villengard machen, bevor er sich wieder unbewaffnet irgendwelchen Spinnenaliens gegenüberstellte.  
  
„Tja, wenn das so ist...“, seufzte er, die Packung Mentos betrachtend, als könne sie sich jede Sekunde doch noch in den geliebten Schrauber verwandeln.  
  
„Tja, wenn dassss sssso isssst...“, äffte die Spinne ihn nach und holte mit ihrer Scherenhand aus, „...bisssst du jetzzt tot!!“  
  
„Hey, ich bin auch noch da!“, ertönte eine empörte und zugleich schrecklich raue Stimme, die vermutlich deswegen so klang, weil ihre Besitzerin am gestrigen Abend auf dem Junggesellinnen-Abschied mehr Cocktails getrunken hatte, als jemals zuvor, und dabei bis zum Morgengrauen immer wieder ‚It´s raining men’ und ‚I will survive’ im Wechsel gesungen hatte. „Nimm das, du Biest!!“  
  
Ein ganzes Becken voller Weihwasser ergoss sich über den Hinterleib der Spinne. Das Wasser spritzte nur so durch die Gegend und floss der Spinne über ihre langen, stelzigen Beine.  
  
„Was soll das?“, rief John der Braut rüber, der ihr zerknitterter Schleier immer noch so im Gesicht hing, als erwarte sie jeden Moment den Beginn der Zeremonie.  
  
„Weihwasser!“, krächzte sie, „Gegen Dämonen hilft doch Weihwasser, oder?!“  
  
„Netter Gedanke! Nur an dieser Stelle leider völlig falsch!“, rief John zurück und versuchte die Braut belehrend anzusehen, wobei er zwischen den riesigen Beinen einer deutlich unbeeindruckten Spinne hindurchschauen musste.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte die Braut mit einer Ruhe, die zeigte, dass ihr Geist dank der für sie absurden Situation und des Misserfolgs ihres Angriffs inzwischen jenseits der Hysterie war.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir könnten eine kleine Pause machen. Bisschen durchatmen, bisschen reden.“, überlegte John und streckte die Unterlippe hervor.  
  
„Okay. Gute Idee.“, erwiderte die Braut tonlos. Was auch immer hier gerade geschah, irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie diesem seltsamen Mann vertrauen konnte. Er sah so aus, als habe er einen neuen Plan. Einen Plan, den er hoffentlich langsam mal umsetzte, denn da stand immer noch eine riesige pinke Spinne zwischen ihnen beiden, bereit sie beide zu töten.  
  
„Okay. Lust auf ein Tässchen Tee?“, schlug John schmunzelnd vor, so unpassend und trocken, dass es die Spinne ausrasten ließ.  
  
„WOLLT IHR MICH ETWA VERARSCHEN?!“, schrie sie auf und brüllte, „ICH WERDSSSS EUCH ZZZEIGEN!!“  
  
Nein, das würde sie nicht. Zwar holte die Spinne mit ihrer rechten Scherenhand weit aus, um sie unbarmherzig auf John zurasen zu lassen, doch hatte dieser genügend Zeit geschunden, um in den Tiefen und Untiefen seiner Manteltaschen eine ganz besondere Sprühdose zu finden. Er riss sie aus der Tasche, zielte damit auf die Scherenhand, und begann zu sprühen. Augenblicklich veränderte sich der Schrei der Spinne in einen schrillen Schmerzensschrei und sie zog ihre Klaue weg. Kreischend sah sie darauf und musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Chitinpanzer zu blubbern begann, wie Tomatencremesuppe auf zu heißer Flamme.  
  
„WASSSS TUSSSST DU?!“, schrie sie John an, doch dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr zu antworten, sondern trat näher auf sie zu, sie weiter besprühend.  
  
Viel Geschreie später hatte sich das Blubbern über ihren gesamten Körper verteilt. Sprachlos starrte die Braut auf das Schauspiel vor sich, wie John mit sprühen beschäftigt war und um die Spinne herumging.  
  
Als er damit aufhörte, flüsterte er der Braut zu: „Das wird jetzt besser als Kino!“  
  
Und tatsächlich, was dann geschah, ließ ihr die Kinnlade runterfallen, denn der riesige pinke Spinnenalien begann zu schrumpfen! Stück für Stück, Körperteil für Körperteil wurde kleiner, fast so, als lasse man die Luft aus einem Badetierchen.  
  
„ICH VERGEHE, ich vergehe...“, quietschte die Spinne und schrumpfte dabei unaufhaltsam weiter.  
  
„In so einer Situation noch die böse Hexe des Westens zitieren... Hut ab!“, kommentierte John und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gemeinsam mit der Braut betrachtete er weiter, wie der immer kleiner werdende Alien zu dem wurde, was am besten zu ihm passte: zu einer kleinen Spinne, knapp so groß wie ein Penny.  
  
„Faszinierend, was? Nennt sich De-Evolutions-Spray. Hab ich auf der Arbeit entwickelt. Erstaunlich wie gut es bereits funktioniert.“, lobte John sich selber.  
  
„Hm.“, machte die Braut nur und dachte kurz darüber nach, „Und einen Menschen verwandelt es dann in einen Affen, oder wie?“  
  
„Najaaaa, sagen Sie es den Evolutionsforschern besser nicht weiter, aber: Ja, in einen Affen!“  
  
„Hm.“, machte die Braut erneut und beobachtete, wie die Spinne sich unter eine der Kirchenbänke verkroch.  
  
„Also dann! Zeit zu gehen!“, beschloss John und wandte sich zu der Braut. „Hat mich sehr gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Misses...?“  
  
Erwartungsvoll streckte John seine Hand aus und blickte der Braut so gut es ging in die Augen. Zunächst kapierte sie nicht ganz, doch dann ergriff sie seine Hand, und warf mit der anderen Hand den Schleier nach hinten.  
  
„Nicht Misses, sondern Miss Donna Noble!“, sprach sie und ließ damit Johns Herzschlag einmal aussetzen, „Mein Zukünftiger hat mich vorm Altar einer riesigen Spinne zum Fraß vorgeworfen und wurde zum Dank – oder eher gesagt zum Aperitif – von ihr gefressen. Schätze, jetzt bin ich wieder Single.“  
  
Es gab vieles, das John nun denken und fühlen könnte. Freude beispielsweise. Was für ein Glückspilz er war, dass er Donna so schnell gefunden hatte. Wie verrückt es war, dass sie hier ebenfalls beinahe einen Mann geheiratet hätte, der mit Aliens gemeinsame Sache machte. Doch er dachte nur...  
  
„Was ist mit Ihren Haaren passiert?“  
  
„Haartönung.“, antwortete sie schulterzuckend, „Wollte dem Dreckskerl eine Freude machen. Er stand auf schwarzhaarige Frauen.“  
  
„Und auf achtbeinige.“, ergänzte John trocken.  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus. Mister Wie-war-noch-gleich-der-Name?“  
  
„Oh, ähm, Doktor John Smith, aber sie können mich Doktor nennen!“  
  
Fragend hob Donna eine Augenbraue und hielt ihr Lachen zurück.  
  
„John! Ich meine, Sie können mich John nennen!“, korrigierte er sich augenblicklich und war nun so nervös, wie er es das letzte mal gewesen war, als er zur Flugprüfung der Tardis antreten musste – und die hatte er vor lauter Aufregung wortwörtlich gegen die Wand gesetzt.  
  
„Okay. Doktor.“, zwinkerte Donna ihm zu. „Was haben Sie jetzt noch so vor?“  
  
„Och...“, machte John und legte den Kopf schief, „Nichts besonderes. Auf fremde Planeten reisen, Aliens besuchen, Katastrophen verhindern, Spaß haben... Und Sie? Schätze, Sie schulden Ihrer Hochzeitsgesellschaft eine Erklärung.“  
  
„Denen?“, Donna zischte verächtlich, „Die sind doch abgehauen, wie Ratten von einem sinkenden Schiff! Haben mich alleine gelassen mit diesem Viech! Der einzige, der mir geholfen hat...“, mit einem mal wurde ihre Stimme ganz sanft, weil das was sie sagte, sie selber erstaunte, „...sind Sie. Wir kennen uns gar nicht, und trotzdem haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet.“  
  
Wenn sie so ruhig war, schien sie ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein. Fast schon zerbrechlich. Und dennoch war sie immer noch Donna Noble, wie sie leibte und lebte. Eine schrecklich direkte, durchgeknallte, ehrliche, brilliante Frau eben!  
  
John betrachtete sie und konnte nicht anders, als ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken. Wie gern würde er sie jetzt in die Arme schließen, jetzt, da er sie schneller als erwartet gefunden hatte. Umarmen und nie wieder loslassen, das wär´s gewesen, doch hatte er dazu nicht das Recht.  
  
„Sagten Sie gerade fremde Planeten und so?“  
  
Der Besitzer der Tardis nickte und sein Herz schlug schneller. „Lust mitzukommen? Ich hab noch einen Platz frei.“  
  
Reglos vernahm Donna diese Worte. Blinzelte einmal. Und sagte dann: „Besser als hier aufzuräumen ist das wohl allemal.“  
  
Und so einfach war es beschlossene Sache. John war von nun an nicht mehr John, sondern wieder der Doktor. Er besaß wieder eine Tardis, würde mit ihr wieder durch Zeit und Raum reisen, und hätte dabei wieder die wichtigste Frau seines Universums bei sich: Donna! Ob sie mit der Zeit das für ihn empfinden würde, was er für sie fühlte, das wusste er nicht, aber im Prinzip war das auch nicht wichtig. Denn was auch immer die Zukunft mit ihnen beiden vorhatte, es konnte nur großartig werden.  
  
Schweigend ließ Donna sich von dem Doktor, der ihr ganz Gentleman die Hand gereicht hatte, durch das Chaos führen und trat erst in die blaue Notrufbox ein, als er sie dazu mit einer kleinen Verbeugung aufforderte. Vorsichtig ging sie durch die schmale Tür, während der Doktor gedanklich einen Countdown runterzählte. Als er bei Null angekommen war, ertönte ein erstaunter Schrei.  
  
„Die ist ja von innen größer als von außen!“  
  
Mit einem wissenden Grinsen folgte der Doktor Donna in die Tardis und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
So viele Planeten, so viele Abenteuer, so viel Neues lag vor ihnen, dass allein die Vorstellung seine Nerven zum kribbeln brachte. Jetzt konnte es losgehen, dachte er. Das Abenteuer von Doktor John Smith und seiner Begleiterin Donna Smith... äh, Noble!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonnen am 29.12.08  
> Veröffentlicht vom 20.06.09 bis 12.07.09  
> Überarbeitet im Dezember 2014


End file.
